Confusión
by Lizethinga
Summary: Alfred decide pedirle un consejo a su hermana, esta malinterpreta todo pero bueno es culpa de Alfred por no explicarse bien, ¿no? Alfred le tiene que ganar a Emily para que no se le confiese a su amor antes que él y Emily no aceptara que Alfred se le confiese a su amor, pero aquí, hay una terrible confusión. USUK, Fem!UsxFem!Uk. -FAIL SUMMARY-


**HOLA!, y bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic **=w=

**Pareja: US/UK.**

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a su respectivo dueño Himaruya Hidekaz, y no hago esto por fines de lucro ni nada, solo por diversión propia.**

**Advertencia: Hemmm una declaración un poco ridícula?**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Alfred y Emily estaban sentados en el sillón comiendo papas fritas y viendo la television, Alfred parecía un poco angustiado y nervioso por alguna razón, entonces se armo de valor para pedirle un consejo a su hermana menor, dejo de lado las papitas y la miro fijamente esperando a que ella lo volteara a ver, pero estaba muy ocupada viendo el programa ese que estaba en la tele.

-Hermana, ¿que crees que debería hacer?- pregunto Alfred algo frustrado a Emily, tratando de llamar su atencion-

-Huh? shobre que? -pregunto la chica con la boca llena de comida aun sin mirarlo.

-Haaaa.-dio un suspiro pesado Alfred y comenzó de nuevo a hablar mirando a su hermana con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Pues veras, hay una persona que realmente me gusta, bueno, gustar es poco AMO A ESA PERSONA! LA AMO!

-Alfred, estas hablando enserio hermanoooooo?, wow!, es la primera vez que escucho algo así!, y ¿cómo es esa persona?- preguntó Emily dejando de comer, y poniéndole más atención a su hermano.

-Es un poco amargada, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo de hecho, tu también la conoces!

-¿Ah si?, dime más dime más!

-Es alguien un poco anticuada y malhumorada, pero a pesar de eso es divertido estar con ella!, tiene el pelo rubio, piel blanca, MUY blanca, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, es mas chica en tamaño que yo, pero mayor en cuanto la edad por unos cuantos meses, seguro sabes de quien hablo, ¿no?

-Es... estas hablando de quien yo pienso?

-¿Lo sabes?, pienso decirle mis sentimientos ya mismo...

-OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO ALFRED. NO TE LE DECLARARAS PRIMERO QUE YO, YO AME A ESA PERSONA ANTES QUE TÚ!

-Eh, ¿de que hablas?! ¿También te gusta?!

-ALFRED, MIRA!.-Emily apunto hacia atrás, aparentando que había algo, mientras Alfred volteo pensando que realmente habia algo, ella salio de la casa corriendo hasta la casa de los Kirkland, quienes vivían a una calle de su casa.

-HEY!, EMILY ESPERA NO LO HAGAS!.- Alfred salio corriendo atrás de ella tratándola de atrapar.- NO LE DIRAS NADA A NADIE ANTES QUE YO!

-No lograras detenerme!.-grito la chica ya más adelantada que él

-MIERDA, PORQUE NO TIENES EL PELO MÁS LARGO Y PORQUE CORRES MÁS RAPIDO QUE YO?

Emily llego primero a la casa de los Kirkland que Alfred, Alice y Arthur estaban sentados en el sillón bebiendo te, Emily entro corriendo sin tocar por lo que los asusto un poco haciéndoles tirar el te, trato de recuperar el aliento parándose enfrente Arthur y Alice y estaba apunto de confesarse cuando Alfred entro corriendo también y tacleo a Emily.

-EMILY!

-ALFRED! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?.- dijo la hermana menor apenas pudiendo respirar en el suelo con Alfred encima de ella.

-No lo harás primero que yo, no te le declararas primero que yo!.

-Pues lo haré aquí tirada si es necesario!.- y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo...:

-ALICE!

-ARTHUR

-TE AMO!.- les gritaron los Jones a los Kirkland, entonces se miraron el uno al otro y apenas pudiendo hablar se cuestionaron un par de cosas...

-Ehhhhhh?.- dijo Alfred levantándose del suelo

-¿No te gustaba Alice!?.- pregunto Emily parándose del suelo también.

-Pense que te gustaba Arthur...- dijo Alfred un tanto aliviado.

-No!, a mi me gusta Alice!.-confeso como si nada Emily

-Y a mi Arthur!.-dijo riendo un poco Alfred

-Entonces, ¿por qué te referias a Arthur de "esa persona" y "ella" eh!?

-Porque no estaba listo para decirte que soy homosexual! BUENO NO LO SOY, SOLO CON ARTHUR, SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO!

-No, de hecho no y ademas-

-Espera espera, y por que no me habías dicho que te gustaba Alice?

-Pense que te burlarias de mi...-dijo algo apenada Emily

-Oh come on Emily!, sabes que no soy así, ademas soy más gay que tú!

-Claro que no! yo soy más gay que tú!

-Soy tan, pero taan gay que tengo muchas fotos de Arthur de todo tipo, borracho, dormido, bañándose etc. y cuando-

-OIGAN!.- fueron interrumpidos de su charla por Arthur y Emily quien estaban más rojos de vergüenza que un tomate, entonces los Jones se dan cuenta de que se acababan de confesar a sus amores así nada más, se echan un par de miradas el uno al otro, se dan un abrazo y se ríen por el terrible mal entendido.

-Entonces Alice...-dijo Emily acercándose poco a poco a Alice hasta quedar casi sobre ella

-Qué te parece amor, ¿una cita tú y yo?.-termino Alfred tomando de la mano a Arthur y mirándolo con una mirada pervertida

-I-i-diotas!, salgan de aquí!.- y los echaron a patadas de su casa, simplemente porque no sabian que decir en ese instante, pero de igual forma, tal vez... solo tal vez, Arthur le marcaría a Alfred para invitarlo a su casa para "charlar"

Y tal vez Alice iría personalmente a la casa de Emily para terminar de escuchar bien esa confesión y declararsele ella también a Emily.

Porque tal vez los hermanos Kirkland también sentían un grande amor por los Jones, pero que ellos se les confesaran de esa forma fue un poco -demasiado- inesperado!

* * *

**HOLA!, espero que les haya gustado este fic, se me acaba de ocurrir la idea, y me dio risa la parte en la que Jones taclea a Emily, me hubiera gustado poner esa parte más graciosa pero bueno, esto es.**

**Me hubiera gustado hacer este fic mucho mejor y menos aburrido!, pero bueno; como dije, esto es.  
Espero que se entretenieran leyendo este fic! **

**¿Reviews? ¿al menos un "ola k ase"?, CUIDENSE, HASTA LA PROXIMA! ^w^/ **

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
